Belgarion Lazuli
Wild Belgarion(VLM001) was a wild meerkat from an unknown group with mystery parents and litter-mates. Sometime in 1995, he left his mob to rove and met up with two Avatar females named Zizphus and Lazuli. Lazuli The small group was collared and followed with the name of the Lazuli. Belgarion assumed the role of the very first dominant male of the newfound group. The female named Lazuli became the dominant female, but she was immediately overthrown by her sister Zizphius, who established female dominance. Belgarion and Zizphus started to produce litter after litter. They became the long-term dominant pair of the Lazuli. Zizuphus died from disease on December 28, 2000, and his daughter Haslam became the next dominant female. Without a breeding partner, Belgarion started to rove at other groups, but remained the dominant male of the Lazuli. Belgarion remained in the family for around six years before he succumbed to disease on June 25, 2001. Belgarion had many successful litters with Zizphus, which contained many famous children, some being Argon, Delpheus, Grumpy, Cazanna, Sleepy, and so forth. His daughter Cazanna became the long-term dominant female after Haslam. Belgarion's bloodline lives on in many of the mobs today, including the Lazuli itself, the Whiskers, Drie Doring, and JaXX. Offspring Born on March 10, 1996, mothered by Ziziphus Argon (VLM002) First dominant male of Whiskers. Died while roving on June 13, 2001. Delpheus (VLM003) Helped form Whiskers. Run over by a vehicle on July 17, 2001. VLF004 Helped form X-iles. Last Seen in December 1999. VLF005, Helped form the X-iles. Born on October 17, 1998, mothered by Ziziphus Figaro (VLM0??) Star sentry on Meerkat Madness. Last Seen on June 25, 2001. Lulu (VLF0??) Babysitter on Meerkat Madness. Last Seen on September 30, 2000. Elina (VLF0??) Papageno (VLM0??) Tatyana (VLF0??) Born on January 4, 1999, mothered by Ziziphus One pup was Tony (VLM0??). Last Seen on February 4, 2002. Born on August 13, 1999, mothered by Ziziphus Clutton (VLF0??). Last Seen on August 16, 2001. Brock (VLM0??). Last Seen on June 7, 2005. Born on November 2, 1999, mothered by Ziziphus Haslam (VLF0??) Dominant female after Ziziphus, founded the Tottenham. Died of TB on May 20, 2002. Buto (VLM0??) Cougar (VL?0??) Horthor (VLM0??) Horus (VLM0??) Cazanna (VLF046) Took dominance from Haslam. Died of TB on December 18, 2006. Born on January 21, 2000, mothered by Ziziphus Doc (VLM05?) Disappeared while roving. Grumpy (VLF055) Long-term dominate female of the Moomins. Died of TB on June 14, 2009. Happy (VL?05?) Sleepy (VLF05?) Helped form Moomins, later disappeared. Bashful (VL?)5?) Sneezy (VL?05?) Dopey (VL?05?) October 13, 2000, mothered by Ziziphus One pup was Bukem (VLF0??). Helped form Tottenham, was Last Seen on May 20, 2002. ''Meerkat Madness'' Belgarion was seen as the dominant male on the Lazuli in a thirty-minute long show called Meerkat Madness: Walking with Meerkats. He and his mate Ziziphus led the Lazuli and were the main focus of the show, along with the seven pups. The group encountered another mob, not given a name. He was seen on sentry and helped care for his pups. Links Lazuli Mob Ziziphus Avatar Lazuli Avatar Category:Wild group meerkats Category:Lazuli meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Males Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats